


Absolved of sin(singular, only one sin)

by ToDefineIsToLimit



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: Catboy Trexel Geistman, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Sleep, Sleeptalking, but in order to write fluff we must submit ourselves to the mortifying ordeal of being redeemed, do i really like trexel outside of the deaths?, stl 63, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDefineIsToLimit/pseuds/ToDefineIsToLimit
Summary: “He’s almost… cute,” David said mildly horrified at the words they were saying.“I’ll kill you,” Trexel Mumbled.“Okay maybe not.”“I’ll kill you Bathin for loving me,” Trexel shifted and his hat fell off revealing a mop of blue hair and-“Imogen? Are those…cat ears?”“That is unfortunately correct!”****chanting while slamming my fists on the table* catboy trexel! catboy trexel! catboy trexel!
Relationships: David 7 & Trexel Geistman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Absolved of sin(singular, only one sin)

**Author's Note:**

> a fic where i wrote a catboy and was not projecting on him? from me? i was as surprised as you are

“He’s almost… cute,” David said mildly horrified at the words they were saying.

“I’ll kill you,” Trexel Mumbled.

“Okay maybe not.”

“I’ll kill you Bathin for loving me,” Trexel shifted and his hat fell off revealing a mop of blue hair and-

“Imogen? Are those… _cat ears_?”

“That is unfortunately correct!”

“I made you a cake… the cake is full of regret,” Trexel said, curling up properly on his side.

“Oh, board help me he’s actually tolerable like this,” David groan sitting down next to Trexel.

“What _are_ you doing?” Imogen complained brightly.

“I really don’t know,” David said, watching as Trexel sleepily scooted toward the nearest heat source and dropped his head in their lap.

“Missed you, Percy,” Trexel mumbled, “Sorry I told mum…”

David froze feeling a bolt of sympathy for young Trexel, before quietly saying, “It’s okay you didn’t know.”

The same could not be said for the countless other death Trexel was responsible for but for that one… for that one only perhaps Trexel could be forgiven. 

David gently pet Trexel’s head and Trexel let out a low rumbling noise much like the room did when they hadn’t turned in their brief.

“Oh board that reminds me,” David muttered, jotting down the last few ideas and submitting the brief with a carefully aim toss at the slot.

“Please wake the oaf, bullying him while sleeping is distinctly uncomfortable!” Imogen asked.

“I will,” David said, “Soon, I promise. It’s just… this is the first time someone’s touched me without being disgusted, just a minute more.”

The clawing empty void in the pit of their stomach that usually had David stacking heavy furniture atop themself to simulate touch was for just this moment quieted, even if it wasn’t satisfied. They sat there with Trexel curled in their lap for a few minutes.

He looked younger like this, David wondered what it was that weighed on Trexel when he was awake that made him look so much older. He didn’t seem to let anything bother him for more than a moment. Was it possible he was actually caring something of substance in that so-often-empty head of his?

Trexel shifted, and his eyes opened slightly, “David wha...?”

He sprung to his feet, “DAVID WERE YOU ABOUT TO BREAK MY NECK?!” 

He scampered away quickly.

“Uh- I was just-” David cleared their throat, “yes I was going to snap your neck with my immense strength.”

“I KNEW IT!” Trexel cried, then broke into a jeering song, “I fell asleep by David’s side, because of them i almost died. But never again and not no more, Geistman’s don’t sleep on the floor!”

“O...kay,” David said hauling themself off the floor, “Look I’m sure you have some drinking to do, so you might as well get going.”

“What about the brief?”

“You finished it in your sleep,” David lied easily.

“Haha! I knew it! I can do this stuff with my eyes closed while unconscious! Wait where’re my hats?!” Trexel did a zoomie back and forth across the room before finding his hats in the very secret place of _the middle of the board damn floor_.

He stacked them on top of his head one after another very quickly and looked around suspiciously, then turned to David with narrowed eyes, “You saw nothing, David. Not a thing.”

“Or at least not a thing that hasn’t been seen by anyone who has ever inhabited the cosmic lounge or astral bar!” Imogen corrected.

“I HAVE DRINKING TO DO!” Trexel proclaimed defensively and made for the door pausing just there inside the door a long moment.

David sighed, “What is it Trexel?”

“You know David… in a strange way I’m glad you got us thrown out of planet design.”

David opened their mouth to protest but Trexel continued, “Fewer planets this way. I’m sure you didn’t notice but design isn’t really my strong suit and… that was a lot of creatures, wasn’t it? Hmm.”

“Introspection detected! Security a bit weirded out honestly.”

Then Trexel broke out into his usual manic grin, “Anyway David, goodbye! I have to go bother Harry now!”

And with that, he left.

“What.. _the fuck_ ,” David sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> god i just want them to be friends they've got such good chemistry as creative partners and if only canon trexel deserved it


End file.
